


What I Like About You

by ravenclaw5sos (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, cute muke fluff, from Michaels point of view, luke and michael - Freeform, michael and luke, muke fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ravenclaw5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way you glance at me when we sing 'Wrapped around your finger'. You know I wrote it about you, and it's our secret song. We can practice it as a band, the fans can scream it as they wait to meet us, the people who hate us can criticize it,  the whole world can listen to it. But it will always be our song, and you know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Like About You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So here is just a very short oneshot about Michaels feelings towards Luke, and just what he likea about him. Hope you like it :) xx

That's what I like about you. 

The way that you're known to have absolutely perfectly styled hair, but how it looks even more adorable when its messy- I should know, I wake up to your hair hanging all over your face almost every morning. 

The way your blue eyes sparkle when you smile, how they're always alight with a sapphire flame when we're on stage and you're having the time of your life.

The way you're sometimes so awkward, and other times you're the hottest, most punk rock dude to live on Earth.

The way you mouth 'I love you' to me when we play acoustic live, the little thrill we both get when we know the fans might see you say it, but we're too lost in each other to care.

The way we make eye contact and smile during interviews, because we know. We know what happens between us in sheets of darkness and lust at midnight. We knows what happens at the times when we don't need to have sex to confirm our love, we can just talk about anything. Music. The band. Love. Life. 

The way you kiss. How your lips are soft and beautiful, how you're willing to kiss with a gracious, romantic movement, or a rough and powerful movement, depending on how desperate we are for the taste of each other.

The way you bite that damn lip ring on yours. When you're nervous, when you laugh- all the time. It makes me feel happy inside, feel like there's a mixture of rainbows, hot chocolate and music flooding my heart. 

The way you glance at me when we sing 'Wrapped around your finger'. You know I wrote it about you, and it's our secret song. We can practice it as a band, the fans can scream it as they wait to meet us, the people who hate us can criticize it, the whole world can listen to it. But it will always be our song, and you know it. 

The way you're way too shy to ever tell the world about us. How you'll go as far as openly flirting with women and writing songs about teenage girls, so people don't have any idea you're bi-sexual. The way that whenever I suggest admitting the 'us' to the public, you immediately start to panic and beg me not to- God knows why you're so afraid, I guess you care too much about the status of the band to possibly bring it down by openly stating our relationship. 

The way you are. Just, how amazing you are. You're so perfect and you never listen when I tell you. Your breath-taking eyes, your stunning hair, your fit body, your heavenly voice, the way you play guitar with a passion, the way you refuse to go out without having decent hair, the way you blush and smile nervously when I kiss you and tell you how much I love you.

That's what I like about you.


End file.
